The (Mis)Adventures of Opposites
by Writing Android
Summary: Two Pokemon, found in similar ways. A bond will form, what could be in store for them? Read to find out!
1. The bond forms

Razor was a normal Sneasel, only difference was his blue headband he got from his trainer and was friendly. He was found huddled in a corner, scared of anyone that approached him. This changed when his trainer got close enough to pet him, thus he learned not everyone is out to harm him. Since then, he's been best friends and partners with him. This was his past, now we move on to the present.

Razor sat upon the grass under him near his trainer's workplace, a daycare. He was surrounded by nice scenery, which was relaxing. "Hey buddy" the trainer called, "We have a new friend." The Sneasel got up and walked over and tilted his head in question. A Riolu was behind the human clutching his pants leg, it wore a cyan scarf, so the dark/ice type knew, this was his new ally. "Her name's Miku, I found her, tragically, in a garbage can, covered in cuts and bruises. She was barely hanging on, but I got her to Nurse Joy in time. So be mindful around her with your claws, alright?" The Pokemon nodded in response. "Great, it's fine Miku, he won't hurt you." The scarf wearing one timidly walked up to him. He held out his claws slowly as to not startle her, which she took, and slowly wrapped them around her paw and shook it lightly. "You two get to know each other, I need to get back to work, look out for her Razor, help her get settled in." With that, he walked off to resume working. Razor swore to protect her on the spot.

A couple weeks later, Miku started to get used to her new friend and guardian. They were sitting by an ice cream stand eating their desserts. "S-So..." she began, "How did you meet him...?" "He found me similar to you." he answered, "I was abused and was hiding in an alley corner when he found me." "How did he save you?" "He actually changed me by simply petting me, until that moment, I thought every human would hurt me." She nodded at that. "Why were you in a garbage can?" She only stayed quiet. "You don't have to tell me now, tell me when want to, okay?" "Okay, Razor." "Hey, you called me by my name! Yes!" She laughed a bit. "Yeah, I suppose it was time I started. In fact, this is the first real talk we had." "Yes it is, before, you never said two words at one time. Anyway, glad you are talking, felt kinda lonely." "Sorry..." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, no need for that right now, I woulda been the same way." That caused her to smile a bit. "Thanks for helping me get used to you and your...our trainer." "No problem, now let's head back, gettin' dark." She nodded and walked with him back to the daycare. "Hey Razor?" "Yeah?" "Where'd you get the money to pay for them and why do they sell to pokemon alone?" "Our trainer and better business if they sell with no limits on who can be a customer." "But...you forgot to pay." An audiable gulp was heard before her hand was was grabbed and they dashed away being chased by the vendor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this and let me know if you'd like it to be continued!<strong>


	2. The phobias

**This chapter is more of a serious type thing, I do try to keep some humor, but it's meant to be mostly serious.**

* * *

><p>The morning after the ice cream incident, Miku decided she'd try to be the one to plan the day and went over to a sleeping Razor. "Wake up." she said gently. No response. "Wake up!" Still nothing. She pondered on ways to wake a heavy sleeper. Their trainer peeked in and simply said, "Razor, spider!" The male pokemon awoke and clung to the ceiling with an unmanly screech. The Riolu couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny! Whoa!" he fell to the floor and continued, "I have arachnophobia!" "Doesn't really mean you should screech like that." He pouted in defeat, she had a point. "I was just caught off- Something's crawling up my back..." They look to see what it is and it was a little Joltik. Razor had a look of horror and obviously going to flip again. Before anyone else said anything, they hear, "<strong>GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!<strong>" while he ran around cartoonishly before running out the door. Well, looks like she has her adventure for the day!

She searched for hours for her friend, but it seems his phobia increases his speed. After a bit, the pokemon finds the vendor from yesterday and asks if he's seen a Sneasel run by with a Joltik on it's back. "I did, in fact, he panicked by me, stopped, came back, and calmly got a cone, ate it, then went back to flipping out that way." he told her pointing a bit southwest. She nodded in thanks heading that way. He sighed and said to himself, "First he forgets to pay and now he does when- Wait...what..."

Three hours later, she finds him cowering in a corner. "I finally found you." she sighed. He turned and looked at her with tears streaming. "M-Miku? That you? It's b-been so long..." he stuttered. "It's only been 7 hours." "Time flies when you're in a panic..." "Anyway, are you feeling better, the Joltik's gone." He looked and she's right. "O-Oh..." The very same one crawled up making him cower more. "Look, I'm sorry for just climbing onto your back like that..." it began, "My species survives on electricity and all that, and I was going to go and jump to the lamp near you but you ran and all that running generated plenty of static, and I hopped off a couple hours ago when I stored enough." "Oh, n-no problem..." He curled up more. "Yeah, and again, sorry for not saying something before, I was just so deprived of it I was saving my energy for the jump." "Well, next time say something, I would have put you on it." She picked the little guy up. "Alright, if I'm there again, I'll ask you." She put him near a hole in a nearby wall which he crawled into, conveniently it **was** his home. "Come on, let's go play somewhere." He took her paw and got up. "Okay." She kept an eye out for any arachnids and shooed them away so he wouldn't freak out and run off again. "Hey, do you have any phobias or something?" "Uh..." She did have one, but her reaction is the same, she had Pediophobia, fear of dolls. If she saw one, she does whatever she can to be at least a yard away from it, any closer and she breaks down crying if it stays there for more than a minute. "N-No..." "You sound unsure about that." She sighs. "You don't-" "No, I will. I have a fear of dolls..." "Oh, okay, don't worry I'll keep them away from you like you have for me and spiders." She beamed at this. "Deal!" They shake-hands? paws? claws? hands.-and promise this to each other. Upon returning home, there were poke puffs waiting for them along with their beds.

* * *

><p><strong>And the second one, hope you're enjoying this so far! I am for the most part, anyway:<strong>

**Razor and Miku's friendship grows stronger, what could be their next adventure? Stay with the story to find out!**


	3. The bond increases

The two awoke early in the morning. After a bit of arguing, Miku got a second chance to be leader. "What do you have in mind?" the dark/ice one asked. The fighting type pondered on ideas until coming to one. "Let's go exploring!" she chirped. "Where are we heading?" She only packed a few puffs and various berries. "Hello? Earth to Miku!" She then just grabbed his arm and dragged him off to a weird cave. The scarf-clad one's eyes lit up at the thought of the possible wonders inside and the other only sighed knowing her mind won't be changed now, just hoped there aren't spiders in there.

They enter the cave and it's very dark, even for just entering. "I already can't see." she huffed. "Neither can I..." he sighed. Something felt like it was tickling his back. "Stop it." "Stop what?" "Tickling my back!" "I'm not doing that." "Try to figure out what is." She felt around his back-"Whew your paws are cold!"-and found nothing. "Guess you were feeling things." "Maybe, but it felt like someone was doing that..." They eventually see a shred of light, yellow light, but still light. Running to it, orange, red, and green lights. "Maybe we should head back..." A giggle rings out before the place lights up. What is seen before them is not a pokemon, its not even seemingly human. What they see is a blonde girl with a white hat, a pony tail on the side of her head, a red dress, eyes, and shoes, and the freakiest thing, skeletal-like wings with various colored gems floating under them, rather than skeletal bits pointing down. "Looks like I have new playmates!" she grinned showing fangs. "I think you're right...Razor..." "Aww, but you just got here..." "Sorry, but we have an important meeting and...uh...we can't stay..." "You're lying." The conversation went on and went nowhere but in circles. In the end, the girl got angered and they had to dodge copies of her and energy shots, but they made it out unscathed somehow. "Whew...dunno how we did it, but we did." "Yeah..." "So, how about we go to this new burger and fries kiosk?" "Sounds good, but we're splitting the price. You bailed on me when the bill for those fancy dinners came." The Sneasel mentally cried in defeat.

Half an hour later, they sat at their table and began eating their meals. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get your arachnophobia?" He swallowed his current bite of his. "Well, it started when I was hatched by my first trainer. She seemed nice, very nice, until she began blaming defeats on me." "How were you losing?" "Fighting types, I'm quad weak to them. Anyway, the first she was upset at most, until my fifth loss to the same one. She yelled at me, threatening to ditch me, which she did after the tenth...told me to wait somewhere, never came back. Here's where it really started, after she left me, I waited for days, then Spinaraks and Ariadoses found me, c-covered in themselves, and-and started covering me in web...I-I-I thought I was done for, then my second trainer found me, but he was the one who terrified me into my old mentality of everyone will hurt me, and you know about after that point." She just nodded. "What made you fear dolls?" She sighed and readied herself. "It was caused by my first trainer, she loved dolls, very much. Collected every kind there was, you name it she most likely had it. Then the tragic day came, it was a couple months since she took me in...she was counting them like she does every week, last count was 850, she only got to 849 when the pile collapsed on both of us, I was near her because I was her "lucky counting charm". Her counts were accurate since I was there. I was barely hanging on when help finally arrived, some of the dolls were made of some glasslike material and broke, cut me up badly, and the hard plastic ones were like rocks." "Is that why you were cut up and beaten?" "Yes, instead of showing care, her family actually hated me, said so before **slamming** me into the garbage can he found me in...it was only after Nurse Joy healed me I found out my trainer died..." He walked around and pat her back, which comforted her a bit. "Th-Thanks..." She then began to cry on his shoulder. She later fell asleep crying, he paid for both meals, and carried her back to the daycare.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, two serious chapters in a row. Anywho:<strong>

**The friendship grows stronger by sharing more of the pasts. What is in store next chapter? Keep your eye on the fic to find out!**

**Contest!:**

**Who was the blonde girl they met in the cave?**


	4. The confession?

_It's time_, Miku thought to herself, _I will finally let it be known!_ She put on a determined face and went to wake Razor up. "Wake up!" No reply. "Spider." He once again clung to the ceiling with an unmanly shriek. "Please stop doing that!" he called getting down. She got nervous, she found it- no! She will stay confident! "Alright, you're too heavy of a sleeper though." The dark colored ally sighed, that's true, he is. "I can be woken up by tickling too." "Wouldn't that cause you to think a spider's crawling on you?" Good point she had, he had no retaliation. "Can we just go already?" She nodded and picked up a basket from the trainer. "You two enjoy the scenery now." he said patting her head. The confused Sneasel had to be dragged out due to the confusion, literally.

She happily set out a blanket and sat down waving him over. "Come on!" He just sat across from her. "What's with this? You're more chipper than usual." "I'm hurt, can't I do something for a good friend?" He flinched a bit, he hated making her sad. "Forget I said that..." She nodded smiling again. She had planned it well, first this picnic, then they watch the sunset, then finally gaze at the moon and stars, foolproof! They feast upon the puffs that had various flavors, not the normal ones though, their trainer somehow made these taste like mac and cheese, combination pizza, and even BBQ buffalo wings, the third being Razor's most favorite food. She started to blush some. "Razor, I have something to tell you..." "Oh yeah? I'm all ears." She rubbed an arm nervously trying to work up the courage. After a few minutes, it was time. "Razor, I've had this on my mind for awhile...but, I really-" "Uh, the basket's moving..." She looks after mentally screaming in despair and sure enough it was and carrying it was a Durant. "Hey, you get back here!" It scatters away with tiny clangs every step as she chases it. The dark/ice just sat there in confusion. "What was she going to say?"

By the time she returned, it was almost to late to watch the sunset. Flopping next to him in defeat, she thought, _Okay, that Durant got away and the sun's almost gone, but there's still time to say something!_ "I love the sky at this time." She looks at the sky too, and it's that point where it is the normal color mixed with orange. "Y-Yeah, same here." "It has a beautiful serene feel you know?" "Mhm." "Kinda romantic in a way." Her face felt very hot at that statement. "This would be the kind of time when someone would admit their feelings, or even propose, to that special someone." Her heart raced at that one. _Does he actually like me back? He seemed so oblivious to my plans!_ "Sounds nice." "Exactly. Well, we should head back." "N-No, let's admire the stars tonight, please?" "If we get in trouble, you're taking full credit." She nodded and he sat back next to her.

Night soon fell and this was coincidently a perfect night to plan this. The moon glowed bright, the stars looked amazing, and they both seemed to love it all the same. _It's now or never Miku, take the shot!_ "As I was saying earlier, I-I...really like..." He looks over at her, the moon reflecting off his eyes brought out a certain charm of shine to them. "Really like what?" Her heart was pounding at this point. She fumbled to regain her courage. "I r-really like...uh...this guy." "Oh, do I know him? What a lucky guy." _Yes...lucky him..._ "Yes, you do know him, in fact he's a bit like you." "Cool! Where is he?" She mentally facepalmed. _Is he messing with me or is he really this oblivious..._ "You don't have to look far..." He looks around the area. "Is he spying on us?" She was ready to scream now. "I really like-" Suddenly, he vanishes into thin air. "Razor!? Where are you?!" Panicking, she runs back to the daycare and tells her trainer. "Seems you need to be a hero Miku, I'm sure you can do it, you took down three Ursarings by yourself the other day!" He was right, she did! She used her newfound courage to go find and save Razor!

Meanwhile, in the cave he vanished to. He awoke in a daze. "Where...am I?" A slight echo was his answer. "Miku?" A laugh was heard approaching him. "Who's there?" "Relax my little Razor." was the response, "I rearranged things in my cave for you. Hope you're cozy." A light flashes and he sees a very homy arrangement for a cave, but he can't see who was talking. "Where are you?" "Oh, sorry, you can't see me, I apologize." A Kirlia appears before him. "I forgot you were facing the other way." She smiled sweetly. "But now, we can be together, forever." Upon hugging him, he flinched a bit, he likes hugs don't get him wrong, but this wasn't a good situation for one.

At the entrance of the cave stood Miku, she can sense his aura in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth chapter done! Also, this may be the cutest thing I've ever written, in my opinion. Chapters are getting longer and longer hm? Anyway:<strong>

**Razor has been kidnapped! Why exactly did this Kirlia do this? Will Miku be able to rescue him or will she fail and never get to tell him her feelings and lose him forever? Check in to find out!**

**Next time: The Final (Mis)Adventure! Razor's Peril and Miku's Final chance!**


	5. The rescue!

Razor sat, against his will, on a stone seat across from this Kirlia. Her name turned out to be Nyx. She wore a necklace with a ruby skull pendant and looked longingly at him. He forced a smile and was hoping help was on the way. "Razor, I have admired you from afar for so long...7 months in fact." she said dreamily. He shivered a bit, he knew someone's been watching him for awhile now. "R-Really?" was all he could think of. "Mhm...you're cute when you sleep." _Oh Arceus..._ he thought, _She freaking watched me sleep!_ "Thanks...I-I guess..." "Something wrong Razy?" _She called me by a pet name, someone hurry!_

* * *

><p>Miku stood at the entrance still. "Hold on Razor..." she whispered, "I'm on my way!" Dashing in, she has to face a gauntlet of trials. First up, the classic crushing walls while you have to walk on a narrow beam. She gulped, here goes nothing. She slowly walked up to the first one, slow pace, about 5 seconds between each smash, easy. However, each was a different pattern as it goes on. "Oh boy..." she sighed. Unknown to her, a silent alarm went off to the cave's occupant.<p>

* * *

><p>Nyx bolted upright with a serious expression. "It can't be..." she growled. "What?" "You just get comfy Razy, I'll be back." She ran over to a circle rock formation and a screen like thing showed up displaying a figure dashing though the various trials. "No, she can't be here...he's mine, I know him more and longer than she has!" <em>Miku!<em> he thought happily.

* * *

><p>The Riolu just ran through 11 of the 12 trials already and felt she's being watched. Soon, she falls into some arena with a thud. "Ouch..." she groaned slowly getting up and looking around.<p>

* * *

><p>"She'll never get passed my guardian! He's undefeated! Her attacks can't even phase him..." Nyx chuckles evilly, confident Razor will be her's forever. The Sneasel hopes she can get passed and save him from this torment.<p>

* * *

><p>From the middle of the area, a Golurk rises on an elevator. "NO ONE SHALL BOTHER MISTRESS NYX!" he said making a grab for her. She luckily jumped out the way in time. "Nyx? So that's who took Razor, it makes sense...teleportation...psychic type." "Yes, and my Golurk guardian will crush you and he will be mine forever!" she heard said kidnapper taunt as the voice faded out. Miku growled a bit dodging another grab. The struggle went on for hours, until a familiar Joltik crawled onto her shoulder. "It's you!" "Yeah, I was on your back the whole time, I felt that friend of your's I. trouble. Kinda like, my tick senses or something like that were tingling, but being tiny, I'd get here way too late." "How do I beat this thing?" "Hmm...ghost and ground...my electric attacks won't work, but my bug attack...it's weak but it'll do!" He jumped up and latched onto the guardian. "GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE PEST!" It tried to reach him but the arms couldn't reach, and then, the Joltik eveolved into a Galvantula. "<strong>OHMYARCEUS!SPIDEEEEEEEEEER!<strong>" was heard in the next chamber and over them. "I'm coming Razor!" The sudden ally made a web like ladder for her. "Go! I'll handle this Golurk!" She nodded. "Be careful!" She climbed the ladder and ran into the main chamber. "Alright you mindless goon, let's battle!" He began to swing around on his web around it, attacking weakpoints he knew of with Bug Bite.

* * *

><p>The scarf wearer ran towards where she heard the scream and found Razor tied up above the table, up high at that. "Miku!" "Razor!" A slow sarcastic clap was heard as the Kirlia rounded a corner. "Bravo Scarfie." she commented, "You made it past my 12 trials, even though you had help with my guardian." "Why did you take Razor?!" "I simply took my love from you, he's my Razy." Miku looked up at him. "She's obsessed with me! I don't even know her aside from that and her name's Nyx!" "Yes, that's I needed for it to be official, now he just needs a pet name for me." "He doesn't love you! He'd never like you!" Nyx put on a hurt face. "Oh, that hurts, very much Miku..." She then just laughs. "Like our love matters to you!" The fighting type's anger boiled. "I'm the one that tried to make my confession romantic!" She forgot in her anger that he's right there and still hasn't remembered. His face turns a bit red at hearing that. "Sometimes the more romantic confession is just throwing it out there." The arguement went on for hours and Miku's rage just raised and raised. "Enough! I will knock you out for him!"<p>

She ran at her and missed a punch only to get a Psybeam to the back. She turned to try again, only to get another. "Give it up Scarfie. I'm going to win." "Stop calling me Scarfie! Razor's my friend! **I LOVE HIM!**" Suddenly, she felt a huge weight lift off her heart. panting, she put a paw on her chest. Nyx was holding her ears at the yelling. Taking the chance, the Riolu put all her focus and strength into one big attack, successfilly hitting this time. The kidnapper flew into a wall and smacked against it. Out of nowhere, something red and white flew into view and hit Nyx, making her go into it. It rocked three times and then stopped. The duo look and find their trainer. "Finally found you two! Why is he tied up?" he said puzzled. She shook her head and brought the pokeball back to him. "If only-" The Galvantula crawled up and cut him down into his arms. Once untied, the Sneasel stretched and nodded. "Let's go home, you two could use a rest. You're invited too pal!" He told the electric/bug type, which made his best friend shiver.

Back at the daycare, after setting situated, Nyx was sent out of the pokeball. She looked around. "Now, I want you three to get along, and no funny business." The trio shivered. He _KNEW?!_ He then walked off to sleep.

"Well, looks like you're apart of the group now Nyx..." the male sighed. "Yeah..." suspected Miku. The psychic/fairy type sighed. "I had time to think while I was in there...maybe I was alone in that cave so long...I lost track of how to make friends..." "How'd you even get there?" "I was abandoned...by the very trainer who gave me this necklace...she went in with me...sent me out, and just ran! Ran away like I was disease ridden!" She began to tear up. "What did you do?" "Appearently I was too clingy...I guess I was..." They both hug her suddenly. "Let's go get ice cream, my treat." "Okay..._sniff_"

After getting their ice cream, Nyx began to feel better. "Thanks for this..." "Hey, you're one of us now." She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sorry for being crazy." "Water under the bridge now." They start heading back until Miku realized something. "Razor?" "Hm?" "You...forgot to pay again..." She giggled along with Nyx as he facepalmed and grabbed their hands running off with the vendor chasing them.

The next morning, the trio woke up. "You've done that before?" the new member asked. "Yeah, back when me and him first met when I was getting used to being here." the scarf-clad one answered. "Grr, Miku!" he responded with a red face. She just hugged him and kissed his cheek causing him to go red. "You're my idiot though." He hugged back. "And you're my scarf wearing fighter." Nyx clapped her hands. "That's adorable!"

* * *

><p><strong>And so the misadventures are over, OR ARE THEY?! That's right! The rescue may be over, but they have a new friend and so little is still known about her, so more are there more to be had! Keep an eye on this tale!<strong>

**Next time: A New Friend, The Still Mysterious Nyx!**


	6. Nyx's past and a loss

Our trio were heading somewhere, Nyx was leading. "So, who are we going to see again?" the headband wearing ally asked. "The one who looked after me when I was a Ralts before I went crazy." was the response. "What did you say the name was?" the blue one inquired. "I only remember calling her Auntie, forgot her name." "Oh." After a little while, they came across an old shack in the woods nearby. Sitting outside was a Medicham who was blind in one eye. "Do I spy my little Nyx with a couple friends?" she called with a smile. "Auntie!" She ran over and hugged her. "These are my new friends Razor and Miku." "Pleasure to meet you two. A lot of pokemon call me "Auntie" due to never remembering my name, but never bothered me, I hardly remember it myself honestly. Melina is my name." The two nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet ya!" "You seem very nice. I feel an aura of kindness." The caretaker smiled still. "Oh, you flatter me little one. I've been taking care of poor children for 20 years now." "If you don't mind us asking, what happened to your eye?" She thought on the question for a few minutes. "Just age dear, that and it got busted in a scrap with a Scrafty 5 years ago." The just nodded and left it at that. "What brings you by Nyx?" "Just wanted to introduce my new friends, maybe visit a little." "How sweet to see ol' Auntie Metilda after so long." They laugh a bit. "Auntie, there you go again." She laughed too. "I know, I realized after I said it. Why don't you all come inside for some tea?" "I loved the tea you made! I'm in!" "Sure, I'm a bit thirsty." Miku nods and they head inside.

"So, Melina. What made you start this caretaker thing?" "I grew up with a caring trainer, rubbed off on me I guess. I found a couple abandoned babies under a leaf staying out the rain, poor things. I couldn't let them suffer, so I took them to this very shack and looked after them." "Very touching story." "Mhm. After the rain stopped and they were better, they thanked me and called me Auntie, and I stuck with that ever since." "Any stories about Nyx, if you don't mind sharing some." The Kirlia spit her tea out. "Please don't tell them alot..." "Now dear, they're your friends, they should know more about you." She sighed in defeat. "Yes Auntie..." "Now, when I first found her, she was stumbling around crying her eyes out in a cave. I picked her up, she was clutching the pendant she wears now, and she looked at me with her tear filled eyes. Told me, very cute way she sounded too, everything and I just nodded and brought her home." The duo nodded in understanding. "A couple years after, she became the Kirlia she was before you two took her in. Should have seen her, the worse she'd do was put her feelings on the table..." She blushed furiously while Melina laughed. "That's better than kidnapping." "You kidnapped him?" "Yes, I was that out of my mind...but I'm done with that now." "Like you two, she has a phobia." "How did-" "I can hear the screams about spiders from here." He sighs trying to stay calm. "What's her's?" "Tetraphobia. She fears the number four." Nyx began to hyperventilate and breathes into a paper bag to calm down. "We don't know why, as far as we know, she's had it since her hatching." "Just a theory, it might have to do with the abandoning." "No, I had it even before then, either inherited it or was unluckily born with it." "Oh, okay. Um..." Awkward silence is awkward. "This was a nice chat dears, but the day's getting late." "It's only noon Auntie." "Oh...but I feel so...cold..." She slowly slumps down with eyes not too far after. "Auntie..." "Ms. Melina?" "Are you okay?!" She only completely fell over with her eyes closed. "Auntie!?" Rain was heard hitting the roof. "Auntie, please talk to me!" Tears began to form in her eyes, everyone's eyes. "Nyx...don't be sad dear..." She opened her good eye slightly. "I'll be watching over you always..." The eye closed again slowly. "AUNTIE!" She broke down at that moment, so did the Riolu and they both cried in his arms. "Goodbye...Auntie Melina...I'm glad I got to see you...one last time..." _"As did I, little, no, Nyx..."_ they heard on the wind before all they heard was the rain and their crying. "And we're glad you went out happy." He saluted shakily. Miku ran off to get the daycare man.

After the burial, the trio decided. They decided to keep this shack in honor of her as Nyx wanted to and the Medicham was buried next to it. As the grieved more, the spirit of Melina started to watch over them, as their guardian angel.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffs and wipes tears*So, this chapter comes to a close...hope you enjoyed until the end, then, I hope you know how they felt and cried along...for I felt this pain myself, but it wasn't someone I call Auntie...it was an actual relative, years back.<strong>

**Will Nyx be able to take over her now late caretaker's duties or will things fall apart and go into chaos?**

**Next time: Pokemon daycare, for Pokemon, by Pokemon?**


End file.
